You and Me Against the World
by dapperyklutz
Summary: What happens when the rest of the world is opposed to them? Will they let it stand in the way of what they have? Or will they stand up for what they both believe in? Short SSHG one-shot. Takes place two years after the Final Battle.


_Merlin's beard! It's been a YEAR since I last posted a fic. :O And I am so sorry about my long absence! But college is a really huge pain the ass. lol. Well, anyway, this was just a random story I thought of awhile ago. I hope it's not OOC or anything. :/ Drat, pardon if it won't meet your usual standards, writing feels somewhat new to me again. It's been a year, like I said._

_Right! So... reviews are very much appreciated. :D And I also hope that you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) And as usual, kudos goes to JKR! ;) _

_Random fact: this story is exactly** 666** words. O_O Oh, my Lord. Creepy, in'nit?_

* * *

"I don't think anyone agrees with us, Hermione."

"Whatever do you mean, Severus?"

"Our relationship is being mocked by the entire wizarding world! Even the Order and your friends think it's absurd."

Silence, then:

"Does it bother you?"

"Pardon?"

"Does it bother you? That everyone seems to be so... opposed to us, that even you yourself are starting to doubt about it."

"Hermione, I do not doubt about us."

"Well, it seems that you are. You're bothered by it, obviously."

Hermione looked away from Severus, trying to stop the tears from falling but failing to dismally. With arms crossed, she walked away from the window in the Potions Master's office and decided to stand in front of the fireplace, staring at the dancing flames. And as for Severus, he sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked silently towards the 20-year-old witch, his calloused hands resting on her shoulders as he settled behind her.

"Alright, I admit that I am bothered by it."

With a sharp intake of breath, Hermione sniffed as more tears cascaded down her cheeks, feeling as if her heart was being pulled apart slowly and painfully so.

"I knew it," she muttered in defeat.

Shaking his head, Severus spun her around gently as he gathered her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the tears as his obsidian eyes met her chocolate brown ones.

"I'm bothered by the fact that they're too prejudiced and daft to see sense about our relationship. I'm bothered by the fact that they think I don't deserve forgiveness, but most of all, that I don't deserve your love and attention. And last but not the least; I'm bothered by the fact that subconsciously, your friends are hurting you. I hate seeing you like this, Hermione."

Sniffling, Hermione took a step closer to Severus as she placed both her hands on his chest, looking up at him with pure adoration and affection.

"Severus, no matter what they say about you, you _do_ deserve forgiveness for what you've done. It's the past, it has happened already, and there's nothing we can do about it. You have paid too much of your debt by serving two masters, and that makes you as the true hero of the wizarding world. And love, you _do_ deserve my love and attention. I'm yours _wholly_ - mind, heart and soul. I just... I just don't care anymore, you know? I've started to not care what they say anymore, because they don't know and won't ever understand the kind of relationship we have right now."

"Then why were you crying?" asked Severus, looking slightly confused.

Hermione chuckled a bit as she stood in her tip toes to kiss his cheek. She circled her arms around his neck as she started to play with his hair, Severus's arms slipping down to wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry about that," she replied. At her lover's questioning look, she made sure to look him straight in the eyes as she simply said, "I've fallen too deeply in love with you that even the wizarding world's snide comments about you, me or us doesn't even bother me anymore."

And with that said, Severus pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together in synchronization as they both became succumbed into each other. The wizarding world just doesn't get it, really. Here were two people clearly in love with each other, and the rest of the world thinks it's an anomaly.

When they finally let go for air several minutes later, Severus rested his forehead against Hermione's as he linked his right hand with her left and rested against his chest, his heart beating fast.

"I love you, Hermione," he said huskily, his dark eyes staring right through her brown ones in wonderment and affection.

Smiling the most beautiful smile, Hermione kissed Severus gently before resting her forehead against his once more.

"It's you and me against the world, Severus."

_~Fin~_

* * *

_Sooo... do I still got it? ;) __Please leave a review and I will love you. :D xx_


End file.
